Chasing Flowers
by The Great Naxa
Summary: This woman was the one she was hearing about, dreaming about, and thinking about. She was what she always wanted. A teammate, a friend, a mother.


Author's Note: So Aerith/Namine ;] Different, ne? I made this cause well I love the characters so and I can see Naminé wanting a mother and the mother figure she would go to is Aerith. I listened to "Chasing Cars" by Snow Patrol a lot while writing this. Thats why its called "Chasing Flowers" ;] Hope you enjoy 3 oh, and reviews are always appreciated ;D

I don't own Kindgom hearts...

* * *

The sun shined so brightly that day in Radiant Garden. It truly was _radiant. _And a simple flower girl played in the simple flower field. Though the varieties between lilies, daffodils, asylums, irises, and daises weren't simple at all, and neither was the beautiful woman lying in them. She sang a soft tune while touching the still dewed flower petals; making little flower crowns as she went. A breeze rolled in, making her chestnut brown curls tickle her face. Her pink ribbon that held up her hair matched the irises quite wonderfully.

She heard a giggle then. Faint, yet sweet. She looked around her, only to see the flowers that eventually faded as they got closer to the Hallow Bastion castle.

"Hello?"

The flower girl turned around then and saw a girl that looked the age of the Keyblade wielder. She was slim and short with a pearly white dress that went almost to her knees, and the smallest white sandals. Her sapphire eyes sparkled in the sunlight, and her hair was as pure as gold.

"Hi," the girl whispered.

"Hello."

Aerith smiled and knelt down to the girl's level.

"What's your name?"

The girl held back-rather shy to the older, elegant woman.

"…Naminé."

"Naminé," Aerith smiled, "what are you doing here?" she tilted her head.

"I…came to see you."

The flower girl's emerald eyes became bigger as she looked at the little white princess.

"Me?"

"I wanted to meet you…at least once." Naminé nodded.

"Really," Aerith breathed sweetly, and stood up straight. "Why not more than once?" she smiled.

Naminé's eyes widened at the maiden's comment; she lightly smiled as she looked toward the flowers next to her little feet.

"More than once?" she repeated.

Aerith nodded, "Why visit once when you can visit multiple times?" she asked.

Naminé smiled, "yeah."

"So," Aerith turned and looked toward Hallow Bastion, "why did you want to meet me? Hm?" her head stay still, but her eyes averted back to Naminé.

Naminé's eyes still lay on the flowers below her feet as she answered, "You seem…," she hesitated, unsure if her reply would scare away the flower girl.

"Hmm?" Aerith hummed, still looking at the girl.

Naminé touched the place where her heart would have been held if she wasn't a _Nobody_, "I wanted to meet the purest heart."

Aerith lightly giggled, Naminé looked up, surprised at the woman's reaction.

"Well, if you don't want to tell me the _real _reason, that's alright." She sat down in the flowers and patted the ground signaling Naminé to join her, "sit."

Naminé didn't wait to sit next to the woman. She smiled when Aerith put a flower crown on her head.

"There." She smiled, "beautiful."

Naminé smiled then; she really, _truly _smiled. This is the woman she had been hearing about, dreaming about, and thinking about. Aerith had been everything and more of what Naminé was wishing for. A teammate, a friend, a _mother._

"Though you're beautiful without the crown," Aerith chimed in.

Naminé giggled, "thank you."

"It's easy to forget the world out here, huh?" Aerith smiled down at the girl who was looking up at her with brilliance.

"Yeah." The little witch whispered.

"How long will you be staying?" As the wind blew toward Hallow Bastion, Aerith's gaze followed it, "or will you be making lots of trips," she laughed.

Naminé laughed along side of her and thought about it. She wished she could stay here forever. If _only. _

"I wish I could stay." _Oh, how I wish I could stay._

"Hm? You can't stay?"

Naminé told herself over and over, '_tell her, tell her, tell her.' _But the words wouldn't come out.

"Because…," she frowned.

"Because?" Aerith giggled at the shy girl.

"Because I'm a Nobody, and I won't be around very much longer." _I'm just a Nobody._

Silence overtook the flower field. The birds stopped singing, the wind stopped whistling, and the flowers stopped talking.

Naminé looked up at Aerith, but couldn't see her face with her bangs in the way. She frowned, and looked back toward the ground. Shining tears began to roll down her face as she regretted her confession.

"You're not a Nobody," Aerith whispered and looked down at Naminé with a kind smile.

Naminé looked up at the woman, shocked. Aerith wiped away the girl's tears and pointed to her chest, where her heart would be.

"Nobodies can't feel right?" she tilted her head, "but your crying; your feeling."

Naminé looked down at Aerith's tender finger that was till pointing at her chest.

"You have a heart; you just have to find it."

Aerith put her finger back down, and in a second Naminé was in the flower girl's arms. She was crying, weeping, feeling. She was _feeling._

"Thank you," she cried.

"You'll come back to visit me right?" Aerith returned the embrace, and rested her hand on Naminé's head.

"Yeah, I will." She smiled.

"Promise?"

"Promise." Naminé whispered. _Oh, I promise._

Naminé knew that Aerith knew she had to leave-leave and go find her heart. She wouldn't forget the flower girl that she so highly admired. And so she went, and left the flower girl. Left to go back to the white room she hated so, but she still dreamed of her, and the promise she made to Aerith.

_Sometime later…_

Spring had come and gone, and summer went by in a flash. Autumn was now around the corner and the leaves began to change into different colors. The air cooled down, but the sun was still shining on Radiant Garden.

"Aerith?"

Leon knocked on Aerith's door lightly; he wasn't sure if she was still sleeping.

"Yes?"

She opened the door and grinned at the swordsman.

"Sora's coming for a visit, and he's bringing his friends Kairi and Riku with him."

Her jade orbs brightened up, "Really? Hurray!" she giggled. "When are they going to be here?"

"They should be here any minute, let's go outside."

Aerith nodded and glided past Leon. They walked out of the small house and talked as they waited for the three friends to arrive.

"Hey!"

Sora ran around the corner grinning like an idiot.

"Sora!" Aerith clapped her hands together; "we missed you!" she smiled.

"Good to see you," Leon nodded.

"Sora?"

They all looked back to where Sora had come from. A teenage boy who looked a little older than Sora came around the corner. He had long shiny silver hair and deep green eyes.

"You just kinda ran off there!" he walked up beside Sora.

"This is Riku," Sora explained.

Aerith walked up to the silvered hair boy, "I'm Aerith." She smiled.

The boy known as Riku soon flushed as he looked at the flower girl. He didn't answer her so Aerith tilted her head. He looked down, but blushed even more when she leaned toward him.

"Hmm?" she hummed.

"Ahem," Leon walked up next to Riku and Aerith, "I'm Leon." He looked down at the still blushing boy.

"Riku," he finally answered.

They all began to laugh except Riku who was still looking toward the ground.

"Sora? Riku!" a feminine voice called from around the corner.

"Over here Kairi!" Sora called.

A girl soon appeared around the corner. She was wearing a small short length pink dress, and had short auburn colored hair. She stopped, breathing heavily.

"You guys run to fast!" she complained.

"Sorry," Sora rubbed the back of his head, "This is Kairi," he said.

Kairi took a deep breath then stood up straight and looked toward Sora's friends.

"Leon." He nodded.

Aerith walked past Leon and Riku and smiled, "I'm Aerith, pleased to meet you."

"Aerith?" Kairi repeated.

"Yes," the flower girl nodded.

They were all surprised then when tears began to fall from the girls eyes.

"Kairi what's wrong?" Sora asked, concerned.

It seemed Kairi didn't know why she was crying herself. But that didn't stop the tears; they just kept slipping down her rosy cheeks. She didn't know what came over her then, but in a second she was in Aerith's arms. Aerith was surprised at first but then she returned the hug sweetly.

She understood. She knew.

"You found your heart," she whispered into the girl's ear.

"Thank you," Kairi breathed trying to hold back tears.

Kairi began to feel so happy being in the young woman's arms. She felt safe, secure, at _home. _Like a child in her mother's arms.

Aerith pulled back from Kairi and wiped away her falling tears.

"Don't cry," she smiled. "I know, would you like to go make flower crowns?" she laughed softly.

Kairi returned the smile and nodded, "Yes!" she jumped happily.

"Let's go!" Aerith grabbed her hand, and they began to run toward the flower field.

"What…just happened?" Sora asked.

The three males stood still watching the girls in pink run off.

"I'm really confused," Riku shook his head.

"I guess it's a girl thing?" Leon questioned.

"I guess," Sora scratched the back of his head.

She had kept her promise. The witch that lived in the white room. She remembered, and she came back to the woman she had dreamt about. She was home.


End file.
